


I'm Sure She Knew How Much You Love Her

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cast as characters, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After an accident Kara gets stuck on another Earth, on in which she exist but only as a fictional character in the TV show 'Supergirl'. With the help of some new friends she tries to return home, but what is waiting for her is he biggest shock of all.





	1. Chapter 1

It was time for the big fight of the year, there seemed to always be one. Most things that involved Supergirl were simple, well as simple as a burning building or an armed robbery could be, but there was always something that required everyone to help. This time the bad guy was none other than THE Lex Luthor, it was going to take everything everyone had to stop him, and with Kal-El off planet it was all down to me. 

Lex had flown off in his suit, trying to draw me away from the centre of the fight, I knew it had to be a trap but I couldn't let him get away again so I went after him, I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. Alex and the team were dealing with Lockwood and his men down on the ground, they were putting up a good fight, claiming Lex was a hero. Lena was working on turning off the machine Lex had created, it was currently targeting and planning on killing civilians, it was meant as a distraction for me but Lena said she could handle it and I believed her.

I finally caught up with Lex. He was on top of some building, sat in a chair, watching the mess he had created. 

“Hello again Kara. I was wondering when you would find me” Lex chuckled reaching for his drink and taking a sip. He clearly didn’t care about the trouble he was causing.

“Lex, you need to stop this!” I said keeping my distance.

“Oh Kara, you aren’t going to talk me out of this, this is the only way to get what I want and rid the world of you kryptonians.” Lex sneered standing and moving towards me.

“You know I am not going to let that happen.” I say sternly.

“You won’t have much choice." Lex said simply before glancing towards the building Lena was in. Seconds later before I had time to react the building exploded shaking the ground around it before crumbling to the ground.

"LENA!" I screamed in pain, I couldn’t believe it, I refused to believe it. Lena was dead. There is no way she could have survived that. I never had the chance to tell her. I never told her I was Supergirl. I never told her I loved her.

Without thinking grabbed Lex by the neck and flew to where everyone was fighting. I held him in the air for a moment, I looked him in the eye before slamming him into the ground in front of everyone. I killed him. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw, everyone threw down their weapons and stopped fighting. The battle was over. Lex was dead. There was nothing left for anyone to fight for. There were a few straglers who put up a small fight but were quickly stopped but DEO agents.

Alex came running over, asking what had happened. I had to get out of there. I had to get out of there.

I flew faster and further then I have ever done before. I needed to get away. I couldn’t stay. I couldn’t have everyone look at me, the woman I love has just died. I just broke my number one rule. I killed a man, in pure anger. I pulled the world hoping device Cisco had given me out of my pocket and clicked it. I was going to go a see Barry and everyone I needed space to calm down, somewhere Alex couldn't find me. I flew through the portal, I kept flying, and flying until I was hit by some sort of lightning and fell from the portal. 

I landed outside of a small house, away from all the others. I landed in the middle of the driveway. I stood and looked around, I didn’t recognise my surroundings. I looked down at the device in my hand, in the fall it had smashed. I brushed the dust off of my suit. This didn't look like Central City, deciding I should figure out where I am, I walk to down the driveway towards the house. It’s dark outside, meaning it is probably quite late. I knock on the door anyway hoping someone will answer. I wait a few minutes before the door slowly opens.

The door opens to reveal a women stood there in her pajamas.  
“Lena?” 


	2. Chapter 2

'Lena' looked confused for a moment before laughing. 

  
“Not currently.” She said inviting me in. “Melissa are you alright? I thought you were with Chris? Why are you wearing that suit? What time is it?” Now it was my turn to be confused. What was she talking about? Who is Melissa? Who is Chris? Why doesn't she recognise me?

“You ask a lot of questions.” I laugh, looking around for a clock. “It’s 2 am, this is my suit, though it’s normally in one piece, who is Chris, and who is Melissa?” I asked, answering the questions I knew the answers to and raising a few of my own.

“Now I am worried. You are Melissa. Chris is your fiancé. It's 2 am, why are you here and wearing that suit?"” The woman replied laughing slightly. I turned to look at the woman again. 

“I’m not Melissa, I am Kara and this my suit. I am certainly not engaged to anyone named Chris, I’m in love with Le..... What do you mean you are not currently Lena?” I say a little more aggressively then intended. The woman recoiled slightly, taking a step back. She seemed scared. I didn't mean to scare her, it's just been a long day and I had just lost someone I care about.

“I’m an actor, I play a character named Lena, Lena Luthor, but am not Lena, my name is Katie.” The woman said slowly, as if I should know all of this. “If you aren't Melissa, who are you?”

“I told you, I am Kara, Kara Danvers. Well I guess technically Supergirl currently.” I joke gesturing to my suit. Katie didn't look like she believed me but didn't say anything “Who is Melissa and why do you think I am her?”

“Right okay. Melissa is also an actor, she plays…well you I guess.” Katie laughs nervously. “Do you really believe you are Supergirl as in super powered alien, Supergirl?”

“She plays me?! In what? Is there a Supergirl film?” I asks quickly. Katie raises an eyebrow and chuckles. “Sorry, to answer your question, yes I do believe I am Supergirl and I can prove it.”

“TV show actually, though I believe they are planning on making a film.” Katie chuckles. “Okay then Supergirl prove it.” She challenges with a raised eyebrow.

I take a step into clear space and gently float into the air. I watch Katie for any kind of reaction. She stands there staring at me, her mouths falls open and she blinks rapidly. I lower myself to the ground and wait for her to say something. I don't know why I was so determined to prove who I was to her, but something told me I should be open with her, that she could be trusted. Maybe it's because she looked like Lena, or maybe it was the kindness I could feel radiating off of her.

“Okay I believe you. You really are Supergirl.” She says after what feels like forever.

“You can call me Kara, it’s nice to meet you” I say extending a hand.

“You’re not going to break my hand are you?” Katie asks extending her hand towards me.

“No, I’ve become quite good at controlling my strength.” I say taking her hand and shaking it. 

“What happened to you? Why are you here? You have never existed here before, or have you just kept it all a secret” She asks walking to the couch and sitting down.

“There was a big battle with Lex Luthor. He was trying to take over again and kill my cousin and I. He was winning too, luckily Kal was off earth with Lois so they were not hurt. Lena got killed when a building exploded. I was so hurt and angry. I promise I’m not like that. But I…I lov...cared about Lena so much. I killed him…Lex. I killed him and I ran…well flew…I came through a world portal…I would go back but it broke…I promise I’m not here to hurt anyone.” I saying joining Katie on the couch, I can’t help but cry thinking about everything that has happened.

“Woah, I was not expecting that.” She chuckled halfheartedly. 

“I’m still understanding it all myself” I say sadly.

We still in silence for a while, both trying to understand what is going on. I turn to look at Katie. She really did look like Lena. The same long dark hair, piercing green eyes, perfectly shaped eyebrows, even her laugh and smile were the same. Maybe that’s what we are in this world, we aren’t real. We are in fact fictional characters. Our fate not yet decided and completely in the hands of people who don’t know we exist.

“What else can you do? I mean I’ve seen you can fly, but can you do all the other things the comics and TV say you can?” Katie asks breaking the silence.

“What do the comics say I can do?” I ask laughing at the question.

“Fly, obviously, you also have invulnerability, x-ray vision, heat vision, freeze breath, superhearing, superstrength. I think that’s it but who knows.” 

“I can do all of those things, more if I have enough radiation but I have yet to come in contact with a blue sun so I don’t know what they are.” I laughed. 

“Wow okay, you will have to show me them tomorrow, I need to go back to bed, I have work in the morning. You can sleep here if you want there is a blanket on that chair.”

Katie said standing and heading towards what I assume is her bedroom.

“Sure, thank you Katie, I know this must be weird for you.” I say grabbing the blanket.

“I am sure it is worst for you.” She laughed waving goodnight.

I made myself comfortable on the couch and fell asleep. I had a dream about Lena, she was still alive, I told her the truth, and how much I care about her. Things were good between us. I was woken suddenly by a loud scream. I opened my eyes to see Katie staring at me. I quickly looked at what was going on. I was floating in my sleep again. I quickly landed.

“Are you okay? Did I scare you?” I ask stepping towards Katie.

“I thought you weren’t real…I though it was a dream. You really are real, and in my house” Katie said scared.

“I'm sorry, I can go if you want.”

“No, no its fine, just gonna take some getting used to.” Katie chuckled nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your lovely comments, it means a lot to me and I am trying to reply to as many as I can but for some reason I can't see them all. As I have said in a few comments the version of this fic that is on tumblr is changing so if you want to read that 'best' and most up to date version read this, though as I post a chapter here I will update it on tumblr.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soimgaygetoverit
> 
> Thank you again, if you have any questions or things you want to suggest or say please leave a comment, I enjoy reading them and will be happy to answer any questions as long as they don't spoil too much. :)

Katie smiled walking into her kitchen. I followed keeping a respectable distance but not wanting to be alone. 

“Would you like some coffee?” She asked looking over her shoulder whilst getting a mug from the cupboard.

“Yes please, though Alex says I shouldn’t drink it, something about having too much energy as it is.” I reply laughing at the memory.

“I won’t tell her. Sugar?” Katie asked chuckling slightly.

“4 please.”

“Okay so a cup of sugar hold the coffee.” Katie laughed handing me a mug.

“The barista at my local coffee shop said the same thing. She also told me I shouldn't eat too many sticky buns but I can't hep it they are just soooooo good, and it's not like I'm going to get fat, thank Rao for my metabolism I guess” I laughed noticing the design on the mug. It was my family emblem. Hope. Something I needed.

Katie just laughed, throwing her hand back slightly like Lena does, or did.

“Is this in case I forget who I am?” I joked, turning the mug to show Katie.

“Oh, no, it was from my first table read. I took it as a souvenir. Though that fact I gave you that one is rather ironic.” Katie laughed looking at the mug. "Does it really mean hope or did we make that up?" 

"Yes it does, well sort of, hope is the closest word you have for what it means." 

We sit down at the kitchen island and drink our coffees, Katie catches up on the news, whilst I look around. I have only seen the living room and the kitchen but her house is homely. Smart and modern but homely. Rather like Lena’s penthouse. There are various pictures around the place. Family, friends, and pretty landscapes. We sit silently for a few more moments before Katie stands.

“I need to get to work now, I would say come with me but that might be a bit much for everyone, I’m still trying to process it myself. You can stay here if you want, help yourself to some food, feel free to have a shower, the bathroom is down the hall and there is some spare clothes in the guest room you should find something that will fit, the TV remote is a bit temperamental so be careful. Please don’t break anything. It’s going to be a long day today, I will be back around 10.” Katie said walking back towards the living room. 

“This is all too much, you are far too kind. I’m a complete stranger. I will find somewhere else to stay.” I say collecting the blanket I had left on the floor and folding it. 

“It’s fine, where else will you go? Besides I would like to hear more about your life, if you don’t mind. It’s not everyday you meet a real life superhero.” Katie laughed and gave me a look I couldn't refuse.

“Fine, I will stay, but only if you are sure, because if you are not I can go, I will find somewhere, I don't want to cause you any trouble.” I ramble.

“I’m sure. I do really need to go though so I will see you later?” Katie said questioningly.

“I will be here.” I say flashing a cute smile. Katie laughed before leaving, waving as she closed the door.

I wandered down the hall trying to find the bathroom. There was a surprising amount of rooms is this house. I didn’t look that big from the outside. But on the inside it was huge, there was plenty of rooms, you could have everything you would ever need, you would never need to leave, have all your food delivered and you would be fine. 

Finally I found the bathroom. It was huge. There was a large shower in the corner. A few cupboards and one of those things that warms towels. I quickly took a towel from the box and hung it over the pole. It had been a long few days no one could blame me for wanting a warm towel. I slowly took off my suit, it felt good to be rid of the tight fabric.

I may heal quickly but my body still ached, even with Lena’s suit the kryptonite still had an effect. It didn't hurt too much but it was uncomfortable. I hung my suit on the hook by the door. I would have to find the washing machine at some point _._

I step into the shower, turning on the tap, it’s a good thing I don’t feel the cold because I could not figure out how to warm the water. After 10 minutes of fighting the water I gave up. A cold shower it was. I scrubbed my entire body, I felt dirty. Yes I was physically dirty, but the memories of Lex came flooding back. His blood was on my hands. I had broken my one rule, but he had broken me. I was broken. He may be dead but some how it felt as though he had won. I washed my hair quickly, watching as the dirty water fell and it became its normal bright blonde. I sighed exiting the shower, wrapping the warm towel around myself and heading to find some clothes.

I returned to the living room, dressed in light grey sweatpants and a grey jumper. I decided to watch some TV, after some searching I found the remote. Katie was right, it took some firm pressing and a bit of waving around to get the TV to turn on. When it finally turned on I found that Katie had all 4 seasons of Supergirl saved on her TV. I wasn’t going to watch it, but curiosity got the better of me. I was a fictional character on this earth, it felt weird, there are people out there, who think they know everything about me, think they know my life because they have seen every episode 20 times, but that's not me, not really, but they don't know that. I don't know how I felt about it.

I spent the entire day wrapped up on the couch watching ‘myself’ fly about on TV. I was unsure how I felt about it, but it was surprisingly accurate, some of it was utter rubbish but for the most part accurate to 'my' life. It was quite fun to relive all my memories. I had been speed watching it, I had the play back speed set to the highest so I was already on season 2. My favorite thing was re watching the first time I met Lena. I owe a lot to her, if it hadn't been for Lena I would never have become a reporter. She is in a way the very reason I am the woman I am, I wouldn't be who I am without her. Who will I become now she is gone.

It was around 9:30 when I decided to make some food. I hadn’t eaten all day, I wasn’t hungry, for the first time since coming to Earth I wasn’t hungry. I guess I was so caught up in my emotions I didn't even think about eating, maybe I didn't want to, maybe it was my way of torturing myself. The guilt of what I did was getting to me, I want to say Lex deserved it, but no one deserves to die, not really. The guilt that I wasn't good enough for Lena, that I lied to her, I kept the biggest secret from her when all she was was open with me. I didn't deserve her and the universe knew that so it took her away. I knew I should eat something though, for the good of the people, I was still a hero, or I still hoped to be so I dragged myself to the kitchen. 

I open the fridge looking for ingredients. There was plenty to choose from, I didn’t know what to make. I had been taking cooking lessons, well I had been following online tutorials, I was trying to get better at cooking. I wanted to surprise Lena with her favorite meal. I found all the ingredients I needed in the fridge a decided that was what I was going to make. If I couldn't make it for my Lena, I would make it for this earth's version, I hope Katie likes it.

I wandered around the kitchen trying to find a chopping board, all I could find was a massive one. It seemed impractical but it would have to do. I began chopping up everything I needed, I could see the TV from the kitchen so I decided I would continue watching whilst I worked. Lena and Rhea were trying to create a portal to let the daximites in, though of course Lena didn't know that at the time. I was slicing the carrots when all of a sudden there was shouting and sparks coming from the TV. It made me jump, I slipped and slammed the knife down on my fingers. Obviously I didn’t cut myself but I left a large dent in the knife. So much for not breaking anything. 

_“Still not working?” Rhea asked._

_“Was it me throwing it down in disgust or the sparks that gave it away?” Lena snapped back._

I laughed, that was such a Lena thing to say. She always worked so hard on everything she did. It frustrated her when things didn’t go to plan, luckily most things did, Lena was the smartest person in the multiverse.

“I remember that. Every time that machine sparked it made me jump, it took way too many takes to do.” A voice said to my right. I was so deep in thought I hadn’t heard Katie return home.

“If it means anything it made me jump too.” I laugh turning to greet her.

“I know, I saw, I have been standing here a while." Katie laughed whilst sitting down opposite me.

“How long exactly?” I ask remembering the dent in the knife.

“Long enough to see you dent my knife, if that’s what you are wondering.” Katie laughed.

“I didn't mean too, it was an accident, I got scared and it slipped, I really didn't mean too, I will but you a new one. Please don't be mad at me, I know I promised not to break anything but it was an accident..." I rambled out at an almost unintelligible speed.

“It's alright Kara, I'm not mad, it was only a knife I will get a new one. I was more worried about you until I remembered.." Katie laughed gesturing towards me.

“Perks of being indestructible I guess” I laughed slighty.


	4. Chapter 4

“How are you this far through already? It only been 14 hours.” Katie asked gesturing towards the TV and changing the subject. 

“Oh, I turned the playback rate to 10x and watched it ‘super’fast. Season 1 was kinda boring. Accurate but boring, besides I kinda wanted to get to your parts. I hope that’s not weird.” I say nervous about her reaction.

“It’s not weird, its rather flattering actually. You say season 1 was accurate is Season 2 not?” Katie asked smirking.

“Parts of it are, the daximites did invade, but I never dated Mon-El. He was horrible, I really tried to get along with him, he wasn’t bad like his parents but he wasn’t pleasant to be around, you know. He tried but he had grown up believing the thing he did were okay, it's hard to change something like that. I know he was trying but that didn't mean I had to like him. The parts with Lena are accurate though, it's crazy, I felt like I was right back there. There was a missing forehead kiss but that’s not important.” I ramble turning my attention to cooking the food I had prepared.

“If the fans could hear you say that…they would lose it.” Katie laughed.

“The fans?…oh of the show, why would they lose it?” I asked looking up at Katie.

“Oh you don’t know do you. The fans of the show, they ship Kara and Lena, they call it Supercorp.” Katie explained.

“Ohhhhh…wow that’s weird. I'm not sure how I feel about that, I know 'we' are fictional on this Earth, but it still feels kinda wrong somehow." I say feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I understand where you are coming from, most shippers don't mean any harm. Some cause unnecessary fight between rival ships, like Karamel and Supercorp. The only time I ever have a problem is when it get personal, there are some people that think that they can ship Melissa and I just because of our characters. Ship characters all you want but don't ship real people." Katie says laughing slightly, I could tell it annoyed her but she didn't take it to heart.

"I get that. Can I ask why Supercorp? Nia just calls us Lara.” I explained whilst adding noodles to the vegetables.

“Nice to know Nia is real.” Katie laughed before explaining. “Well its the ‘Super’ from Supergirl and ‘Corp’ from L-Corp I guess. Though Lara makes more sense.”

“I kinda get Supercorp, I prefer Lara though, its actually our names.” I say after thinking about it. “What do you mean ‘nice to know Nia is real’? She isn’t in the show.” I asked adding some sauce to the vegetables and noodles.

“Just wait until Season 4.” Katie smirked.

“NIA IS IN SEASON 4! YES! PLEASE TELL ME BRAINY IS THERE AS WELL.” I shout in excitement. 

“Brainy arrives in Season 3, though I feel like these might be considered spoilers.” 

“YES BRAINIA! ULTIMATE SHIP! Honestly you should see them, they are cute together, and I'm allowed to say that, if Nia can ship Lena and I, I can ship her and Brainy” I shout again. “These aren’t spoilers, it’s my life.” 

“Yeah but as you said it’s not all accurate. As for ultimate ship, that is definitely 'Lara', power couple right there.” Katie joked.

“Could you imagine? They would be so powerful. They are clearly in love, I mean who looks at there ‘friend’ like that, come on Kara get it together. Just tell her you love her. Lena is literally perfect. She tries so hard to not be like her family. She has saved her so many times. She killed her ex boyfriend for her. She is insanely smart, and beautiful, she is worth more than anything… Wait…”

“Kara darling, you alright. You went on a bit of a tangent there. You can talk about her you know. Like you said, this is your life.” Katie said reaching for my hand.

“I’m fine, I guess its just easier to see from the outside, I should have figured it out sooner, I could have told her."

"Could have told her what?" Katie teased.

"That I...lo...that I love her, that I am in love with her." I say releasing a breathe I didn't know I was holding. "Maybe she would still be alive if I had.” I cried, tears falling down my face.

“You can’t blame yourself, it wasn’t your fault. I’m sure she knew how much you love her. I know she loved you back, its impossible not to and I’ve only know you for less than a day. If what you have said is true the she loved you as much as you love her. She wouldn’t have done all she did if she didn’t.” Katie said, stepping round to pull me into a hug.

She even hugged like Lena, it made me cry even more. How was I supposed to do this, I'm stuck on an Earth I don't belong on, with an alternated version of the woman I am in love with, the same woman I watched die. How am I supposed to do anything? How do I get back? What do I say when I get back? I began to panic, I was shaking uncontrollably, this was all becoming too much to handle, I already have the weight of worlds on my shoulders now I had to carry this too. Sensing my panic Katie pulled my tighter into a hug. It helped, I needed it.

We stayed like that for a few moments before I smelt something burning. The food. I managed to save it before it burnt too badly. 

“I made vegetable stir fry, its Lena’s favorite. Would you like some?” I asked as I search for some bowls.

“Lucky for you its also my favorite.” Katie said removing two bowls from the cupboard. 

“You sure you aren’t Lena? You sound like her, you look like her, you hug like her, you laugh like her." I chuckle sadly 

“I’m sure, though if you keep making food like this I will be Lena any day.” Katie laughed taking a bite and winking.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn’t help but laugh, I know it was not her intention but they way she spoke to me, the way she laughed, her smile, even her excitement about a simple stir fry. I reminded my so much of Lena. I laughed because if I didn’t I would cry again. Crying is not a good look for the ‘girl of steel’.

“Actually I would say it could work for you advantage.” Katie says looking up from her food.

“Huh?” I ask unsure what she was talking about.

“You were thinking out loud. I’m sorry I remind you so much of Lena, it must be very hard for you. As for the crying, in a way it would be good. People know how powerful you are, you are basically a god. Crying would show the people you protect, that you are more like them then they think. It won’t make you any less powerful, if anything it would make you stronger.” Katie explained.

“But what about my enemies? If they saw I had emotions then they could find my weakness.” I reply unsure her theory would work.

“Everyone has emotions Kara. They don’t lead to weakness, your emotions will make you stronger. You can fall to your knees, but you can get straight back up and continue fighting, that’s what makes you strong. It was your love for Alex that made you become a hero in the first place right?”

“Yeah, she was on a plane that was crashing. I had to save her. But what about Lex, I killed him because I acted on my emotions. I was so angry I killed a man, not an innocent one, but still.”

“I can say he deserved it but thats not what you want to hear. Everyone does stupid things out of anger, even I have. It wasn’t just anger though, I was guilt and love. You felt guilty for not telling Lena, not telling her you were Supergirl, not telling her you loved her. No one can blame you for what you did, people will understand. Like I said before it just proves you aren’t so different from everyone else.”

“I still killed someone, is that whats going to happen every time I act on my emotions. Am I going to kill someone? Why not? Why should I be good? Everyone turned on me, so quickly. They all believed I could to it when Linda attacked the White House. Maybe I should just be the killer they think I am. I have nothing left. Alex and Lena were the only ones who believed me, you should have seen Alex’s face when I dropped Lex. And Lena. LENA IS DEAD AND ITS ALL MY FAULT! SHE WOULD HATE ME! SHE WOULD HATE THAT I KILLED HER BROTHER, I LIED TO HER. SHE WOULD PROBABLY CUT ALL TIES WITH ME, NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN, NEVER COME TO FAMILY GAME NIGHT, NEVER HAVE MOVIE NIGHT EVER AGAIN. NOT THAT IT MATTERS BECAUSE SHES DEAD…and it’s all my fault” I scream before falling to the floor crying. Katie slowly walked to where I had fallen. Silently she sat down next to me, placing a hand on my knee, she sat with my whilst I cried.

“How are you feeling?” Katie asked after a while of sitting silently.

“Surprisingly I feel better, I think I needed that. Thank you for pushing me to talk about my feelings. How did you know that would happen?” I ask looking up at her.

“I didn’t, but then you said something about emotions being a weakness, I knew you needed I talk about them. Scream if you had to. What you were feeling needed to be put out in the open, I figured if I pushed something would happen, not that it took a lot of pushing. I was scared for a minute, part of me forgot you could smash the wall down before I even blinked, after that I just hoped you wouldn’t hurt me.” Katie chuckled nervously.

“You know I would never hurt you? You already mean a lot to me and not because you remind me of Lena but because you care about me even though we have only just met, anyone else would have kicked me out and slammed the door but you didn't. You have been here for me, literally a shoulder to cry on” I ask turning to face her, my back leaning against a cupboard, my feet spread out in front of me.

“Tell that to my ear drums, its a good thing I don’t have any neighbors.” Katie laughed turning to sit opposite me.

“I’m sorry I shouted, I was just so angry, at myself I guess.”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened, there is nothing you could have done to prevent it.”

“I know, but I still do, I think I always will, eventually the pain will numb, like with Krypton, but it will always be there.” 

“And thats fine, no one ever says pain with go away but it will ease.” Katie said placing her hand on my leg. We stay like this for a moment. Once again in silence, something about it is calming and comfortable.

“We should probably get off the floor, besides our food is getting cold.” I says laughing and jumping to my feet. 

“I think it is already cold we have been sat there for 30 minutes.” Katie said laughing whilst trying to get up. After noticing her struggling, I quickly pull her up from the ground and help her stand.

“You, Kara Danvers, are my hero.” She laughed gaining her balance.

“Alright ‘Lena’ thats enough. What happened anyway?” I joked back.

“My leg had gone dead, I was sitting on it.” Katie laughed whilst placing our food in the microwave.

“Your leg was dead?” I ask questioningly.

“Of course you don’t get a dead leg. It’s because I had been putting to much pressure on it and hadn’t moved, it was just numb.” Katie explained rolling her eyes.

“Oh…that makes more sense.” I say glancing towards the TV, at some point in had been paused. 

“Do you want to watch some more? I don’t mind, it was a while ago, I like reliving memories.” Katie asked noticing.

“If you don’t mind, I wanted to finish season 2 today.” I say shyly.

“I see we have a new fan.” 

“I’m not a fan.” I argue.

“Okay then, so you don’t like the show?” Katie mocked with a raised eyebrow.

“Fine…I’m a fan.”

“Good, I’m glad we have the Super Stamp of approval” Katie laughed taking out food from the microwave and walking to the couch.

Katie and I sat on the couch, we finished our food and watched the last few episodes of Season 2. It was good, didn’t like the ending, it was too much Mon-El for me. By the time it finished it was the early hours of the morning. We said good night and headed off to bed. I slept on the couch again. Katie said she had a day off tomorrow, well today, and she would clear out the spare bedroom, something about it being full of boxes. I didn’t mind I was grateful for the roof over my head.

I make myself comfortable on the couch, and drift off to sleep. Surprisingly I sleep quite well, the talk with Katie must have helped.This time I wake up before Katie. Its her day off so I decided to let her sleep in, besides she needs more sleep then I do. I wander into the kitchen to find some things for breakfast, I looked in all the cupboards and the fridge but there is nothing I want and I definitely can’t work to coffee machine. I remember the money I keep in my boot just in case. Do they use the same money on this earth? I guess we will find out. I take the money, it should be enough for some breakfast and a coffee. Just as I am about to leave I remember I don’t have any spare shoes, I could go bare foot but that might be a bit weird. Luckily I can hide most of my boots under the sweats I am wearing, it will just look like I am wearing very bright red shoes. Its better than nothing. 

I leave the house as careful not to wake Katie, once I’m outside I make sure to look around so I know how to get back. Deciding it was safer to walk, I wandered around until I stumbled across a small cafe. I walk in, trying my best not to draw any attention its probably best to lay low and not out myself. I eventually reach the counter. 

“I don’t know what Katie like.” I say to myself quietly,

“If it helps I know a Katie that comes in here regularly, she always gets the same thing, maybe you could try that.” someone next to me laughs. I turn only to come face to face with myself? 

“Maybe, it’s worth a shot, what does she get?” I say trying not to look too shocked.

“………Oh right sorry, she always gets a latte and a chocolate chip banana muffin.” The woman replies after a moment.

“I’ll have two lattes and three chocolate chip banana muffins please.” I say to the boy behind the counter. “Thank you…..” I say waiting for a name.

“Melissa, I hope your Katie likes it.” The woman laughs before taking her drink and leaving, not without one last glance over her shoulder. ‘Oh that must be the Melissa, Katie was talking about, It's got to be, how many Melissa's are there that look like me’ I think handing over the money and collecting order. I guess they use the same money. 

I manage to find Katie’s house without too much problem, although there was one. I had no way of getting back in, I didn’t have a key. Carefully balancing the bag of muffins on top of the coffee, I knock on the door. Within seconds the door swings open Katie is stood there, once again in her pajamas. 

“Kara, oh my God. I woke up and you weren’t here, for a minute I thought I was crazy and made you up, until I found your suit. Then I was worried, you just wandered off, you scared me I thought something had happened. I know you are a fully grown woman and definitely capable off looking after yourself but….”

“I’m fine, I just went to get breakfast. Sorry for scaring you. I didn’t think you would be up yet. I’m glad you are though otherwise I would be stuck outside.” I laugh, cutting Katie off. 

“Tell me something Kara, how long do people stay mad at you?” Katie asks taking the coffee from me.

“Alex was mad at me for a whole day once, it was terrible, it was the longest we have gone without talking. Wait…why is this important?” I ask placing the bag on the kitchen counter and taking the muffins out. 

“Its not, I just wanted to know if it was actually possibly to be mad at you.” Katie chuckled.

“Okay…here I got you a latte and a chocolate chip banana muffin, I hope you like it.” I say handing Katie a muffin.

“It’s exactly what I always get, how did you know?” Katie asked with a smirk.

“Just a good guess” I say joking. Katie doesn’t say anything she just raises an eyebrow.

“Okay Melissa may have told me.” I say unable lie to her.

“MELISSA?! You talked to Melissa?” Katie asked shocked. 

“Yeah, she seems nice. I thought it was weird seeing her on the TV but in person, now that was a lot. I wonder what it was like for her.” I laugh thinking about how weird it would have been for her. 

“It was probably very weird.” She laughed. “Anyway, we should probably clean out the spare room now, there is a lot of stuff in there it could take all day.”


	6. Chapter 6

Katie went to get dressed, whilst I threw away the bag from breakfast. The bin in the kitchen was full so I decided to be helpful and take it out, if I'm going to be staying here for awhile I should help clean up. Whilst I was in the driveway a car pulled up. ‘Weird Katie didn’t say anything about anyone coming’ I think as I watch the person exit the car. It was the woman from the coffee shop. Melissa. Well this could be interesting. 

“Oh hello, I met you in the cafe earlier didn’t I, I guess I got Katie’s order right then.” Melissa laughed walked up and shaking my hand. “It’s nice to meet you again, I never got your name.” 

“Oh right, my name is…well it's actually a funny story, you see...my name is...” I ramble a bit, unsure how I am going to explain who I am to Melissa, I could lie but I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't lie unless absolutely necessary, what this necessary?

“Kara, what are you…oh hi Mel.” Katie says from the front door.

“Kara?” Melissa questions.

“Yeah, its a complicated story... I'm actually...”

“You can tell her inside…” Katie says weirdly. Oh yeah, we should probably go inside first, don’t want everyone to know. Katie’s house didn’t have any close neighbors but there are people about. We all head inside, it was a bit weird. This could be interesting to explain. Will she even believe me? How do I even tell her? Just looking at her is enough to make me feel weird, how do I explain that I am a different version of her. We headed inside in awkward silence, it was the most uncomfortable feeling I've ever felt, and thats saying something.

“Okay then, tell me the story.” Melissa chuckles sitting down, she seemed oddly calm but hadn't taken her eyes off of me the entire time.

“Here we go. My name is Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El or Supergirl, your choice but I normally go by Kara. I am from a different earth. I crash landed in Katie’s driveway, two? days ago. I have been staying with here since. I am planning on going home eventually but I could honestly use a break. I crashed here after watching the love of my life die and killing her brother. It was horrible” I rambled out uncontrollably. 

“Aww love of your life, thats new, you were so nervous even saying you loved her when you first got here. As for the rest thats one way of telling the story, it might have been a bit too much in one go though, I think you’ve broken her.” Katie laughed gesturing to Melissa, who was sat with her mouth open in comic style shook. 

“No, no, I’m fine, I just. Is this some joke? You know how this sounds right? To me of all people.” Melissa says looking at Katie.

“Trust me, the last person I was expecting to turn up on my doorstep was Supergirl, I’m lucky the girls are busy, could you imagine what would happen if Nicole was here.” Katie laughed.

“So you believe her?” Melissa asked still confused

“Yes I do, she proved it, well the Supergirl part. The rest of the story I can’t prove but I believe anyway.”   
Without thinking I zoomed into the kitchen to get Melissa some water, she looked like she might need it. I handed the water to Melissa, who was still sat in shock. Whilst I was in the kitchen I found a pop tart that I quickly took out of the packet and heated with my laser vision, I didn't think twice about it but judging my the look on Melissa's face it might have been a bit too much.

“Woah okay that was…I believe you.” Melissa said having watched the whole thing intently.

“She gets lasers, all I got was flying.” Katie said in fake jealousy.

“I’m sorry, what would you like to see, I am here for you personal entertainment.” I joke playing along.

“It is a quite hot in here.” Katie says, understanding what she was getting at I gently used my freeze breath to cool the room. 

“That’s enough of the superpowers, I don’t think I can handle anymore.” Melissa says from the couch.

“Sorry.” Katie and I say at the same time.

“Wait a minute did you say you killed someone?” Melissa says after a moment.

“Yes I did, Lex Luthor. I’m not proud of it, honestly I hate myself for it, its not me. I couldn’t control myself not after…”

“Lena” Melissa fills in. “You said she died. Did Lex…?”

“Kill her? Yes, he blew up the building she was in.”

“Was she alone?” 

“Mel, calm down with the questions.” Katie jumped in, I’m glad she did the questions were a bit much.

“Sorry, I’m just trying to get my head around things.” Melissa said turning to me.

"It's okay, it just hurts to talk about."

"I'm really am sorry, I can't even imagine what you are going through." Melissa apologized again.

"Maybe we should change the subject." Katie suggests.

"Okay, Kara, are you a reporter or did we make that up?" Melissa asks becoming relaxed for the first time since she arrived.

"You didn't make it up, I am a reporter, I guess it runs in the family. In fact every reporter related aspect of you show is accurate, even Cat Grant pronouncing my name wrong, though I know she does that on purpose, its her little way of caring I guess." I laugh thinking about all the times Cat called me 'Keria'

"You've watched the show?!" Melissa asks in shock.

"Oh yeah, already on season 3, we have ourselves a bit of a 'Super' fan here." Katie jokes putting extra emphasis on the 'super' bit.

"I'm 'a' fan, I wouldn't say its that great, could use some work." I joke.

The three of us spent the rest of the day discussing what happened. Melissa asking a lot of question, which was fine, I would be doing the same if I was in her shoes. Katie even asked a few questions. I knew she had more but she didn’t want to push before. By the time Melissa left it was time for bed, Katie had to be on set tomorrow, so needed to be in bed early. 

“I’m sorry you have to sleep on the couch again.” Katie said standing to go to bed. “We were going to clear the room.”

“We still can, well I can, tell me where to put it.” I say laughing and walking towards the guest room.

“Of course you can, superspeed right? Where you going to let me spend all day clearing it?” Katie joked following me.

“No, I was going to use my superspeed, but only once I found out where the boxes were going. Besides you said 'it could take all day' so I decided to accept the challenge, it has taken us all day to start it but it will take seconds to finish.” I joke picking up the first box. 

“Kara Danvers, you are lucky I like you. They can all go in the roof, there is nothing important in them, I have only just moved in and haven’t had time to put them away.” Katie laughed.

“Okay then boxes go in the roof.” I say picking up the first box. I zoom about for a few seconds before stopping in front of Katie with a cheeky smile. "Done"


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Katie and I were sat at the table having eaten breakfast. Katie was reading the news and I was listening to the birds outside. 

“We should probably find you some new clothes, you been wearing that for the last few days.” Katie laughs gesturing to my current outfit.

“I don’t have any money.”

“I will pay, I don’t mind.” Katie said looking back at her phone.

“I can’t let you do that.” 

“Honestly I don’t mind.” Katie said locking her phone and putting it on the table, all her attention now on me.

“I can’t let you buy me things, it’s too much, I'm already living in your house for free.” I say laughing.

“Why is that funny?” Katie asks confused.

“Sorry, I’m just thinking about all the time Lena and I have had this argument. You know she brought CATCO for me.” I explain.

“She did? Of course she did.” Katie chuckled. “Okay new plan, there is loads of old ‘Kara’ costumes in costume trailer at work, you can wear them no one will even notice they are gone.” 

“Your new plan is to steal costumes from the place you work?” I laugh.

“Okay, maybe we should ask first, but Natalie is always saying she wants to get rid of them so I’m sure she will say yes.” Katie laughed realizing how her plan sounded.

“How am I going to get there? Isn’t Melissa working today? People will notice if there is two of her, me, us?” I say.

“We will get you a disguise.” Katie suggested.

“Something tells me glasses and and ponytail wont work.” I joke.

“Glasses and a Ponytail have never worked as a disguise.” 

“They really don’t do they, I’m surprised more people haven’t figured out it was me yet.” I joked back.

“So am I to be honest with you. You really should be more careful with your identity.”

“Yeah, I guess but honestly, I really don't care who knows anymore.” I sigh sadly.

Katie and I arrived at set about an hour later. Katie had decided that my suit was the perfect disguise. Apparently Melissa was filming ‘Supergirl’ scenes all day so no one would notice. My suit was slightly different but it wouldn't matter too much, Katie laughed about it, saying something about if we came tomorrow, my suit wouldn't work as 'Supergirl' is getting pants.

Katie led me to the costumes trailer where we found Natalie. 

“Hi Katie, I didn’t know you were in today.” Natalie said as we walked in.

“I wasn’t planning on coming in today but they moved my scenes forward so here I am.” Katie said sitting down in a chair. 

“Well no one told me, sorry about it, I know you were looking forward to your day off.” 

“Well plans change, you of all people should know that.” Katie laughed.

“True, oh hi Melissa, you haven’t ripped your cape again have you?” Natalie asked finally noticing me.

“Oh umm…”

“Come on Nat it was one time, give her a break.” Katie cut in.

“Well that one time caused me a lot of trouble. That things is supposed to be nearly unbreakable but somehow she still managed it. Seriously though you haven’t ripped it have you?” Natalie laughed giving me an eyebrow raise.

“No, I’m here about the old Kara costumes, there was some I liked, I was wondering if I could have them.” I say stepping fully into the trailer.

“Finally! I’ve been trying to get rid of them for years. What ones do you want?” Natalie asked jumping with joy.

“Umm…I’ll take them all, I can go through them and donate what I don’t want.”

"Okay if you say so. Wait, didn’t you walk in today? How will you get them home?” Natalie asks.

“You can put them in my car, I can give Mel a lift home later as we have our last scene together.” Katie cut in once again.

“Cool I’ll have someone sort that out. Changing subject slightly, what look is Lena in today?” Natalie asked turning to Katie.

“Episode 5, Scene 3.” Katie replied.

“Right Episode 5, Scene 3, isn’t that supposed to be…” Natalie gesture something I didn’t quite understand. 

“Yes it is, Melissa aren’t you needed on set.” Katie said turning to me. “Go to Melissa’s trailer second on the left, knock though she might be in there.” Katie whispered so only I could hear.

“I should have been there a few minutes ago actually, I hope they aren’t too mad.” I joke as I walk out the the trailer quickly.

I walk down the row of trailers until I find Melissa’s. I knock on the door like Katie had said to do. Melissa answered a few moments later. 

“Kara? Quickly come in.” Melissa said pulling me inside and closing the door.

“Hi…” I say awkwardly.

“What are you doing here?” Melissa asked sitting back down.

“Borrowing some old costumes, I need some different clothes but I wouldn’t let Katie by me any.” I explain sitting opposite Melissa.

“Of course she offered to buy you some clothes, Katie is the most generous person I know. I bet Natalie was happy to finally get rid of them, I liked them but they were itchy.” Melissa chuckled fidgeting slightly.

“Luckily I don’t have that problem, I don’t get itchy, well except that time I was in a basically a full body cast.” I chuckled remembering being trapped in the anti kryptonite suit.

“Was it a power ranger looking suit?” Melissa asked.

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to be a power ranger again but never again.” I said shivering slightly.

“MELISSA TO SET PLEASE, MELISSA TO SET.” A voice said over the speakers in the room.

“Don’t suppose you want to do that? I love my job but I don’t want to be attached to another harness today, I've been here since 3am and honestly I could use a nap.” Melissa laughed curling up into the chair in protest.

“Well I am in my suit. What is the scene?” I joked.

“Supergirl is in Lena's office, Lena returns from a party having forgot something, she is a little drunk and despite her protest Supergirl flies her home.” Melissa says yawning.

“Does Supergirl say anything?”

“Yeah, 'Lena what are you...' 'I deserved that' 'You should really go home' 'I'm taking you home' 'Goodnight Lena, I'm sorry....' 'I love you' ”

“Wow, thats a lot to remember. I have two questions. How is Rao's name do you remember all your lines? And why did I get kicked out of wardrobe, it doesn't seem like Lena's outfit should be a secret” I ask.

“To be honest with you Kara, I don't know how I remember my lines, practice I guess. Lena's outfit is being keep secret because they want an honest response from me. Its a new thing they are trying out, they are hoping of the reaction is live it will be better...I don't know...I'm so tired." Melissa laughed starting to stand up.

“Sit back down, have a nap, I will do the scene for you.” I say seriously.

“You sure? I was only joking.” Melissa says sitting back down.

“If you were joking why have you sat back down?.”

“Okay you got me, but are you sure?” Melissa asks.

“Yeah I got this, I've recorded the lines with my suit, I'll play them back into my ear. Just tell what line comes before them.” I say as if thats a normal thing.

"I need a suit like yours. Here just look at the script." Melissa says lazily passing me the script.

"Okay, I got it. See you later?" I laugh exiting the trailer.

Once I reach the set some man I didn’t know guided me towards 'Lena's' office. I stood by her desk, the script says I was playing my something on her desk. I could hear Katie on the other side of the door, but I couldn't see her, well I could if I wanted to but I didn't look.

“Melissa you ready?” He shouted up at me.

“I’m ready.” I shout back.

“Okay remember we can only do this once, if we want a genuine reaction, so don’t do anything too crazy.”

“Okay.” 

“Katie you ready?” He shouts looking round the ‘door’.

“Been ready for a while, just waiting for Melissa to get here.” Katie laughed.

“Sorry, I got lost.” I laughed back.

“Okay then if everyone is ready lets get going.” 

I zoned out for a few minute whilst the director shouted something about getting the cameras ready. I watched the set. I was tempted to x-ray it, I wanted to know what this big surprise was but I decided against it, I couldn’t mess this up for Melissa.

I picked up a pot of pens and began playing with one of them, its something I had done many times whilst waiting for Lena. Just then the door behind me opens and 'Lena' stumbles in. She is wearing a dark green dress, its bunched up in weird places and doesn't look comfortable, but somehow she still looks amazing. Broken but beautiful. I began to cry a little.

"Lena what are you..." I say sadly, looking directly at her, before dipping my head.

"NO! NO! I'm not doing this! This is not your office, you are no longer welcome here, you lied to me, you betrayed me and now you sneak into my office! GET OUT! GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" 'Lena' shouts throwing the bottle she was holding right past my head. 'Katie has some impressive aim' I thought to myself.

"I deserved that” I sigh sadly moving towards 'Lena'.

"You deserve that?! I wish I'd hit you with it! You deserve that at the very least!" 

"You should really go home” I say once again stepping closer to 'Lena'.

"You don't get to say things like that, you don't get to pretend to care, not anymore Kara!" 'Lena' shouted collapsing to the floor, I caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'm taking you home"

“CUT! That was great, exactly what we wanted. The surprise worked, Melissa made to exact face we needed. Now somebody get her down from there we need to prep for the fall.” The director called. "Lets have a small break, then get Melissa in her harness."

I walk over to Katie who has sat down on the couch in Lena's office.

“Oh hi ‘Mel’.” She said looking up at me and raising an eyebrow.

“What was that? Why did they keep that a secret?” I asked gesturing around the room and then to Katie's dress.

“They needed a reaction shot, they hoped if ‘you’ were surprised you would make a face they could spin as love and guilt.”

“And ‘I’ couldn’t have done that naturally?” I ask still confused by the plan.

“Not how they wanted you no, they've tried before, you always start laughing, something about 'drunk' Lena sets you off.” Katie laughed. “Though, I think they got what they wanted this time, you genuinely saw Lena didn’t you?”

“It’s hard not to, you remind me so much of her and the script is surprisingly accurate.” I chuckle sadly.

“I’m sorry. Wait where is Melissa?” Katie asks suddenly realizing she was missing.

“She is in her trailer probably taking a nap, she looked exhausted.”

“Comes with the job. We should probably go they are waiting for us.” Katie laughed walking back to set. 

I am hooked up to a harness, along with Katie. We are lifted slowly into the air. I'm holding 'Lena' bridal style, like that time I caught her falling from her balcony. The director starts the scene and we a slowly lowered into the balcony of Lena's penthouse. I walk 'Lena' into her room, and placed the now 'sleeping Lena' into her bed. I fixed her hair slightly. 

"Goodnight Lena" I say softly before heading back towards the door. 

"I love you." I say letting the tears that had built up in my eyes fall.

I 'flew' off into the night sky and the scene ended. I continued crying, unable to stop.

I could see Melissa hiding in the corner. Before we reset I walked over to her, drying my tears.

“Thank you for doing that. You did it better then I would have. I could see how effected you were though, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have let you do it.” Melissa apologizes.

“It’s fine, it was actually quite fun.” I chuckle. 

“I should probably take over now though, they will want to do it a few more times. Will I see you later?” Melissa asks.

“Who knows maybe.” I say. “Can you tell Katie I am headed back?”

“Sure, see you later Kara.”

“See you later ‘Supergirl’“ I laughed as Melissa walk away towards the set.


	8. Chapter 8

I saw Natalie on my way out, she was pushing a stand of costumes towards Katie’s car, using my superspeed I took one of the costumes and left before she could notice me.

When I arrived back at Katie’s house I let myself in with the spare key which I had been told was hidden under a plant pot. It didn’t seem the safest place but I took me ten minutes to find the right plant pot even with my x-ray vision so apparently it was effective. I decided I was going to do some drawing, I would rather paint but I didn't have the stuff. I always painted back home on Krypton, it was my way of passing time, but I soon became kind of good at it. I would paint what I could see from my bedroom window. Krypton was always changing so it was different almost everyday. I still paint sometimes, but only when I sad, or missing home. 

I found some paper and a pencil and began sketching. Without really realising, I had drawn Lena. It was from the first time we met. I remember the light and excitement in her eyes when she told Clark and I about the new direction L-CORP was taking. I was careful with my drawing, I wanted to make it as perfect and as true as possible. It wasn't too long before Katie arrived home.

It wasn’t late when Katie came home accompanied by Melissa, the scene had gone so well earlier that they were let home early.

“Hey Kara, I brought Melissa back, I hope you don’t mind.” Katie said sitting down next to me on the couch.

“It’s your house, you can invite over who ever you want.” I laugh turning sideways to face her. Melissa sat down to the chair opposite.

“In that case there are a few people I would like to introduce you to.” Katie laughed. 

“Who?” I ask.

“I believe you know them Alex and Nia. Wait is Kelly real?” Melissa asked excitedly.

“Kelly as in Kelly Olsen, James’ sister.”

“Well I’ll take that as a yes.” Katie laughed.

“Yeah Kelly is real, her and Alex have just started dating.”

“Hell yeah! Go Alex, you get the girl.” Melissa shouted from her seat.

“Alex would definitely appreciate the enthusiasm.” I laughed. “Anyway when would you like me to meet them?” 

“I was thinking now.” Katie says waving at someone through the window by the door. Nicole, Chyler and Azie walk in.

“Come on then you two, what is this big surprise?” Chyler says sitting down next to Melissa.

“Yeah, don’t get me wrong Katie I love you but I am tired so this better be good, its been a long day.” Azie yawns sitting next to Katie.

“This is a little weird. You’re not dying are you?!” Nicole shouts sitting on the chair next to me.”

“No she’s not dying.” Melissa laughs.

“Though I could be, it appears our friends are not the most observant people in the world.” Katie laughs.

“And Alex says I’m oblivious.” I join in with the joke.

“She probably mean about your feelings for Lena.” Melissa points out.

“That makes more sense.” I realize.

“You figured it out eventually thats all that matters.” Katie chuckles nudging my slightly.

“Would you like to get to the point of this meeting?” Chyler laughs having still not noticed me.

“This is getting ridiculous. Azie, Nicole, Chyler, meet Kara Zor-El, real life Supergirl. Kara meet Azie, Nicole and Chyler, I promise they are smarter than they look.” Katie laughs gesturing to everyone.

“Very funny Katie but thats just Melissa” Nicole argues.

“Actually Nicole, I don’t know who that is but its not Melissa, she is here.” Chyler points out gesturing to Melissa next to her.

“Katie was telling the truth, I am Kara Zor-El, real life Supergirl.” I chuckle copying Katie’s words.

After what feels like hours of stunned silence from the 3 women, Azie finally speaks.

“As skeptical as I am about all of this I am going to believe you, but only because I trust Katie, so if this is some big joke I will be extremely hurt.” There is murmurs of agreement from Nicole and Chyler.

“Thank you. I promise you this is not a joke. Look at her, then look at Melissa, how would we fake that?” Katie chuckles slightly.

“With a very good make up artist.” Nicole jokes.

“Actually I was going to ask about that, how come Kara looks exactly like Mel? The casting team are good but are they ‘that’ good.” Chyler asks looking between Melissa and I.

“You kinda answer it in your show, well not ‘Supergirl’ specifically but ‘The Arrowverse’ in general. I believe ‘The Flash’ discovered the multiverse, each version of earth has a version of a person, sometimes they have the same name and powers, sometimes they don’t but they always look the same. Melissa is this earths version of me, Katie is this earths version of Lena, you are this earths version of Alex, do you get what I’m saying.” I try and explain but honestly its still confusing for me. 

“I get that I guess, not sure how the science behind it works but it sounds believable.” Chyler replies.

“Does that mean I’m this earths version of Nia, and Azie is Kelly, or do we not exist on your earth?” Nicole asks looking me hopefully.

“Nia and Kelly exist on my earth, Kelly is basically my sister-in-law at this point.” I joke.

“I thought you said her and Alex had only just started dating?” Melissa questions.

“They have but this is Alex, and in our line of work you have got to move fast, any of us good die at any moment.” I say tearing up a little thinking about Lena.

“Are you okay?” Katie whispers moving a little closer.

“I’m fine, I just miss her that’s all.” I say a little louder than intended.

“Lena? Is it Lena you miss? Please say it’s Lena.” Nicole asks with way too much enthusiasm. 

“Nicole! Lena died.” Katie whisper yells at her.

“Oh, Kara, I’m sorry I didn’t know, I just…you would be cute together. I ship it.” Nicole says quietly.

“Don’t worry it’s fine, so does Nia by the way, even gave us a ship name ‘Lara’ but I guess it was never meant to be.” I laugh sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

We talk for hours after that, getting to know each other. We talk about our everyday lives, our friends, our families. It felt like being home. I wanted to go home, but I didn’t want to lose the friends I had just made. I also had no idea how I was going to get home. Maybe I was stuck here forever, would that be so bad? I was lost in my train of thought when Melissa snapped me out of it by asking the one question no one else had.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, I’ve enjoyed meeting you, but are you ever going to go home?” 

“I have spent the last few days waiting for that question.” I chuckle. “Obviously I will go home, but I can't, the world hopping device Cisco had given me broke when I landed in Katie's driveway. I would fix it but I don't have the technology. Besides, I’m not sure I want to leave.” 

“You know Alex will be worried about you, you might not want to, or even know how at the moment but you really should go home.” Katie says avoiding eye contact with me.

“I guess, I could try and fix it, and you are right Alex will be worried about me. I promise, first thing tomorrow I will start working on finding a way home” I say, sadly still unsure I want to leave. Katie looked sad at my response, it was the same look Lena had given me once, when I had been avoiding her after Mon-El left, it was a mix of sadness, anger and abandonment.

“We will do whatever we can to help.” Katie says resting her hand on my knee.

“I’m not sure I want to go though, I don’t want to leave you, any of you.”

“Then don’t leave us, at least not right away, we could come with you, it would be so cool to go to a different earth, we are nearly done filming for a awhile so if anything went wrong we would have time to fix it and we could met ‘ourselves’“ Nicole says excitedly.

“She has a point.” Melissa agrees. “Chris is going away for filming so it would be a cool adventure and I could use the company.”

“I’m up for it.” Azie and Chyler say at the same time.

“Well is guess you could come with me, if you really wanted too.” I laugh at the crazy idea. “Katie? What about you?” I ask turning to look at her.

“I’m not sure, I want to, but how are we going to explain it to everyone. What will we do when we get there?” Kate asks.

“We can do whatever you want to do. It wouldn't be the same without you.” I say with my signature sad Kara pout. 

“Fine, I’m up for it, but you still don't know how to get home.” Katie laughs giving in. The pout worked, it always works. 

“The Legends! Don't they travel through the multiverse all the time, you could try and contact them.” Nicole suggests. 

There was a series of agreements from everyone else. 

"Yeah they do, but how would I contact them?" I ask pointing out the obvious problem.

Everyone mutters ideas none of them would work though. Suddenly I remember something Sara had told me. I jump up and run to find some paper and a pen.

"What? What are you doing? Azie asks noticing my manic ness.

"Sara told me about the time she visited Earth 48, she mentioned seeing a billboard for 'Supergirl', she didn't know what it was at the time and didn't care to find out, they only stopped because Ava's favorite number is 48 and she wanted to stop on their way to Earth 56." I say excitedly.

"I don't see how this is relevant?" Nicole says.

"Well, I'm hoping that this is Earth 48, is so she will be stopping here in a few days and I can borrow a world hopping device from the wave rider." I say scribbling down some calculations onto the paper.

"How are you going to know this is Earth 48? Did she even tell you where she landed?" Chyler asks the important question.

"That's I'm trying to work out now. I'm from Earth 38, Earth 45 has constant lighting, which is what I was hit by causing me to crash land. Normal I'm quicker through there and I don't get hit but I was kind of slowing down and giving up. Anyway I was still going quick enough, that if my calculations are correct, I would have fallen through 2 Earths into a 3rd, Earth 48. This Earth." I explain holding up my notes.

"Okay thats impressive, I can't tell you how corrected it is as I can't even read your numbers but it sounds right." Melissa laughs taking the paper from me.

"Sorry its Kryptonian, I always use it when I'm in a rush, I was a science genius on Krypton so I always revert to Kryptontian when I'm doing science." I laugh.

"People always forget you were kind of a genius." Katie laughs.

"It's fine, most people get a bit hung up on the flying thing." 

"Which is understandable...I've kinda been hoping you were gonna do something super powered." Nicole jokes.

"Maybe later." I laugh, but I can see Nicole will hold me to it.

"So this is Earth 48, but we still don't know when or where Sara is going to be." Azie points out.

"Yeah we do, she lands in a field behind a bar named, 'Happy Joe's constant Happy Hour', in.......4 days at 12:36." I say as if its common knowledge.

"And you know that how?" Katie asks.

"I have a really good memory, also Sara text me a picture of the billboard and thats the timestamp of the photo. My phone won't work for calls but I still have my pictures." I joke.

"Okay then, it's getting late, everyone meet back here at 1 o'clock in 4 days time." Katie says yawning.

Everyone mutters in agreement and excitement. Soon everyone had gone home, Katie and I stayed sat on the couch, I had continued watching ‘Supergirl’. It turns out she wasn't actually that tired after all. After the night we spent watching it together, I was now on the final few episodes of season 4. I made Katie stay and watch it with me, there was no way I was going home without finishing it. Katie didn’t mind though claiming she enjoyed hearing about how it really happened. Like how the anti-kryptonite suit Lena had made me actually had a clear helmet. I remember Lena saying something about the people needing to see it was still me. Katie explained the reason the helmet wasn’t clear is because Melissa was busy with something else when the suit was first introduced so they had to hide the fact it was a stunt double. After a few hours we were finally on the finale. Lex had just told Lena the truth about ‘Supergirl’. I couldn’t watch anymore so turned the TV off. 

“Do you think Lena would ever forgive Kara for lying to her all those years?” I ask turning to look at Katie.

“You mean do you think she would forgive you if she knew? Yes I do, I think she will be hurt but from what you have told me, I don’t think she would stay mad at you for very long. Lena would understand why you did what you did. It’s clear she loved you, I don’t think she would throw everything you had away because of it, not really.” Katie says after a few moments .

“I feel so stupid for lying to her, I should have told her years ago, but I was being selfish. Obviously I couldn’t tell her at first, I had only just met her, but after that I only kept it from her because it meant I could be human with her. I didn’t have to be some powerful hero, I could just be boring normal Kara Danvers. Then after everything with the kryptonite I couldn’t tell her she would have hated me and I didn’t want to lose her, but I did.” I say slowly.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know, promise me something?” I ask.

“What?”

“Promise me you will do everything in your power to make your version of our story happier, don’t let them kill you, don’t let them kill Lena, make them kill Melissa instead.” I say only half joking.

“I promise I will do everything I can to make things happier.” Katie laughed.

"I will have to come back one day and catch up. I need to see season 5." I joked but was secretly very serious, somehow I had become very invested in a show about me.

"I can show you the trailer if you want." Katie laughed pulling her phone out and loading the video.

We watched the trailer, Katie giggled at my reactions, I can't believe 'Lena' punches 'Kara', and when 'Lena' walks away leaving 'Kara' crying I cried. It was too much, but it looked so good, I have very mixed feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

Katie had the next day off, so we decided we were going to have a fun day. When went to the store and got all sorts of thing to do, I found a cake mix that I insisted we brought. Katie brought lots of art supplies, saying something about wanting me to paint something for her. I had told her about the paintings I had done back on Krypton after she found my drawing of Lena.

When we arrived back from the store we decided to make the cake first, so we could paint whilst it was cooking and then cooling. Katie found all the ingredients we needed whilst I emptied the dry ingredients from the packet into a large bowl. I think more of it went over the counter than in the bowl but I never have been very good at baking. I sighed loudly as I throw the empty packet into the bin.

"Whats wrong Supergirl, defeated by cake mix?" Katie laughed cracking an egg into the bowl.

"It's not my fault, it wouldn't come out so I shook it slightly and it went everywhere." I filling a jug with water.

"Well at least you know not to shake it next time." Katie laughs mixing the wet ingredients into the dry ones.

"There won't be a next time, this is a one time thing, you should feel lucky I'm even helping." I say flicking some of the water at Katie before pouring it into the bowl. 

"You're not exactly helping are you."

"I've helped, I poured the packet into the bowl.

"Well most of the packet is over the counter." Katie says scooping up the dust and throwing it at me. I hip bumped her in response which only resulted in an all out food fight. After about 10 minutes of throwing various food items at each other the fight is finally over when I grab Katie into a hug, cracking an egg over her head.

"Jokes on you, egg is good for your hair." Katie laughed trying to look mad but not succeeding.

"Whatever you say egghead." I laughing pulling Katie into a tighter hug and looking down at her. She looked back at me pouting, trying her best to hurt my feelings, it didn't work, it just made me laugh more. Without thinking I lean down and pull her in for a kiss. At first neither of us know how to react. Realizing what I've done I pull back at an inhuman speed and let go of Katie, practically flying into the living room.

"Kara! Kara wait..." Katie shouts as she runs into the living room.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry Katie...I didn't think, I got caught up in the moment...I didn't mean to...I...I'm sorry...I'll go..." I ramble walking towards the door.

"KARA! STOP! It's fine...honestly. I know you didn't mean it like that, I get that this must be hard for you. I know you didn't mean anything by it, you were caught up in the moment, its fine. Its not the worst thing thats ever happened to me." Katie says running to stop me from leaving.

"I really didn't mean to...its just...you look so much like her...and I..."

"I understand Kara. Like I said, its fine, I'm not mad, I know why you did it." Katie says pulling my into a hug.

"Thank you..."

"That's alright Kara, we were both caught up in the moment, no one is to blame, it just happened. Now I'm going to wash the egg out of my hair, do you think you could manage to put the cake mix into a tin and then put the tin in the oven?"

"I can do that, go wash your hair, Egghead." I laugh letting go and heading back toward the kitchen.

After about 20 minutes Katie emerges from the hallway, her hair still a little bit wet and a ridiculous smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" I ask as she turns to get the cake out of the oven.

"Just you, you look really awkward, do really need to pose like that?" Katie laughs gesturing to my current position.

"Oh, reflexes I guess." I say noticing that I have my hands on my hips in my signature Supergirl pose.

"The cake will be a few more minutes, come on Supergirl, you can help me set up the paints, you still owe me a painting." Katie laughs walking past me towards the living room, placing a kiss on my cheek as she does.

I follow her through towards the living room, rubbing the cheek Katie had just kissed.

"Relax Kara, it didn't me anything, but its not everyday you get to kiss Supergirl. Well..."

"You are one of only 3 people who can say that...wait what do you mean 'Well...'?" I say realising the suggestiveness of her last sentence.

"The new scripts for the second half of Season 5 came out whilst I was in the shower...it looks like I will be kissing Supergirl a lot more than already." Katie said as if it were nothing.

"You...and...but...huh?" I say confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small filler chapter. There will be another one when they finally get to paint. Then the main bulk of the story will continue. AHHHHH THEY FINALLY KISSED!!! I'm going to throw this out there now, Katie and Kara are not going to end up together but that doesn't mean they wont have their moments....
> 
> Anything said about Season 5 of Supergirl, is purely made up and cannot be taken as facts. DON'T SHOUT AT ME IS SUPERCORP ARENT SEASON 5 ENDGAME!!


	11. Chapter 11

"You okay there Kara?" Katie laughs at my confusion.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just...does this mean 'Kara' and 'Lena' are getting together?" 

"That's what it looks like." Katie laughed sadly.

"Oh..."

"Come on Kara, we can talk about it later, right now you owe my a painting." Katie says handing my a canvas.

It takes a few minutes to set up all of the stuff to start painting. I stare at the canvas for what feels like hours but I can't bring myself to paint anything. I walk over to the radio a switch it on, painting to music helps me, it inspires me to do something. I listen for a minute, I've not heard this song before. 

'Take the drums  
From my heart  
Teach it how to start  
No harm in love  
Only losing out  
  
Without your face  
I lost my way  
And I can't move  
From what's been done  
In other words  
Gone  
  
I wish that I could lie  
If only time could break these ties  
How do feel when you are without me  
How will I know that if on the same wave  
I'll drink myself down  
In your halo  
Let me love you always  
  
You cannot give up  
Try replacing us  
The way we love  
Always was a rush  
If I was never what you needed  
Then how'd I leave your heart in pieces  
Then how'd I leave your heart in pieces  
How did I leave your heart

I wish that I could lie

If only time could break these ties  
How do feel when you are without me  
How will I know if you're on the same wave  
I'll drink myself down  
In your halo  
Let me love you always  
Let me love you again  
Let me love you again'

I begin to start painting, all I can think about is Lena, how much I miss her, how much I love her. I mix the colours carefully, and with gentle movements spread the paint across the canvas. After about 20 minutes my painting is coming to life and I realise I have painted a woman looking out of a window, its my window, the woman looking out of it is Lena. The view out of the window is not National City, its Krypton. I begin to cry, I drop the paint brush and cry. Katie notices what happened and comes over to comfort me.

"Kara darling, its okay, you're okay, I've got you." Katie says as she pulls me into a hug, gently rubbing circles on my back. 

"I'm sorry, I thought I was okay with it, I've been doing so well." 

"Everyone grieves differently, just because you are okay one day doesn't mean you will be okay then next. Would you like to see my painting? It might make you feel better." Katie asks slowly pulling my up from the ground. We walk around to where Katie has set up her canvas, as I turn to look at it I can't help but laugh, Katie has painted a badly designed stick figure of Supergirl. 

"I was expecting you to be better at this." I chuckled playfully.

"I'm sorry I'm not good at everything, not everyone is you." Katie jokes back nudging me slightly. 

"I have you know I'm not good at everything, I can't dance to save my life." I say walking over to the CD player, putting in a disc and picking a song. 

"I'm sure thats not true, what are you doing?" Katie chuckled watching as I walked back towards her. 

"I'm going to prove to you how bad I am at dancing, now Ms McGrath, may I have this dance?" I say holding out my hand. 

"I would be my honor Ms Danvers." Katie laughs, bowing slightly and taking my hand. I guide her back over to the CD player and skip to the song I really wanted.

'Something about you  
It's like a addiction  
Hit me with your best shot honey  
I've got no reason to doubt you  
'Cause some things hurt  
And you're my only virtue  
And I'm virtually yours'

I gentle guide Katie back into the space, pulling her closer and begin to gracefully dance around the room with her. She laughs a little but plays along with my antics. 

'And you keep coming back, coming back again  
Keep running round, running round, running round my head

And there's certain things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours'

I slowly spin Katie around my arm before pulling her in closer than before. 

'There's something about you  
It's when you get angry  
Hold me, I saw mercy  
And you're like a shoulder to turn to  
If some things burn that's when we're hanging on for this life  
We held on so tight'

I pull Katie even closer, if that was even possible.

'And you keep coming back, coming back again  
Keep running round, running round, running round my head

And there's certain things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours (certain that I'm yours)  
Certain that I'm yours'

'And there's certain things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours (I adore you)  
Certain that I'm yours (I adore you)  
I adore you, I adore you  
I adore you, I adore you  
Certain that I'm yours'

We stand together slowly swaying like we were in some kind of teen romance movie, you know like when they finally get together at the prom and the film ends with them slow dancing at the prom.

"Ms Danvers I believe you lied to me." Katie said still resting her head on my shoulder.

"What? When?" I ask quietly.

"You told me you couldn't dance, that was the best dance I've ever had the privilege of being a part of."

"Okay so maybe I can dance..." I say shyly.

"Ms Danvers was this just and excuse to dance with me?" Katie asks pulling away sightly looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe..."

"I knew it." Katie chuckles leaning in slightly placing a small kiss on my lips. 

"What are you doing?" I ask confused. 

"Call it payback." Katie laughed walking away and continuing her painting.

"That was evil." I fake gasp. 

"I guess my inner Luthor came out." 

I returned to my painting, adding extra details, shadows and other things like that. I could help but think about kissing Katie, it felt good, but wrong, like somehow I was cheating on Lena. I needed to get home, even if Lena wasn't there, I needed to get home, I loved Katie but somehow I feel staying might end up being bad for me.


	12. Chapter 12

Katie and I finished our paintings and decorate the cake. Deciding the neither of us felt like cooking we order pizza. I was starving but didn't want Katie to waste all her money on me so settled for 1 pizza instead of 3. The rest of the day was uneventful, Katie and I sat watching film. It was weird how similar but slightly different things were on this Earth. All of the films that exist in Earth 38 exist here too but they have films I've not heard of back home. I had many Disney films to catch up on. I'd had to buy the DVD before I went home, which was now only 3 days away. 

Katie had to work the next day so we headed to bed early. I was laying in bed when all of a sudden there was a crash of thunder outside. It hurt, I hadn't been expecting it and everything is a lot louder with superhearing. I didn't like storms much anyway, something about them has always scared me. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to relax into the bed, but I couldn't. I didn't want to bother Katie but the storm was gaining intensity, I slowly got out of bed and walked down the hall to Katie's room. I stood outside the door for awhile trying to decide whether I should knock or not. Just as I was about to leave, the thunder became even louder and giving in to my fear, I gently knocked on the door. I waited for a moment, there was no reply, I was about to walk away and hide again when the door slowly opened revealing a very sleepy Katie. 

"This needs to stop happening." Katie joked sleepily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you...its just the storm...I...I don't like it...I couldn't sle...." I ramble before being interrupted by a hand grabbing mine and pulling my into the room. Without saying a word Katie walk back over to her bed, climbed in moving over to one side and pulling me down next to her.

"I didn't mean...I just want..." I say before being shushed.

"Kara darling, I love you but it is 2 in the morning and I have work in a few hours, so please stop talking." Katie said snuggling up to me, closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

Everything happened so quickly I hadn't had chance to process what happened. One minute I was stood outside Katie's door, the next is was snuggled next to her in bed. Something about it had instantly calmed me, it still didn't feel right but I was too tired to care. I sunk down into the bed and within minutes had fallen asleep myself. When I woke Katie had already gone to work, I know this because she was no where to be seen and had left a very cute note on the kitchen counter. She had very beautiful hand writing. I carefully folded the note and put it in my pocket. If she was going to keep my painting, I would keep this, as something to remember her by. 

**Time jump... 3 days later...12:25..**.

If my calculations had been correct Sara was going to land the Waverider in 11 minutes. Katie and I arrived at the field 5 minutes ago, luckily for us there was a small woods at the edge of the field meaning we could hide. I didn't want Sara to see me, I don't really know why, I just feel like it would be better if she didn't. 

"Nicole has just texted, the girls are all at my house now and they are very excited. I hope this works." Katie said putting her phone back into her pocket.

"So do I. I think its time I go home now." I say looking at Katie sadly. We had become very close, very quickly. I guess I'm doomed to love every version of Lena. Well not doomed because love any version of Lena is the best thing that could ever happen. I guess I was just doomed to fall in love with the one version I could never have. 

"It will be okay you know? We are all coming with you, you won't be alone." Katie said squeezing my hand gently.

"I know, and I'm glad you're all coming, but at some point I will have to say goodbye." I say after a few minutes. 

Before Katie had time to say anything the grass in the field moved as if there was a huge gust of wind, but there was nothing there, meaning the Waverider had landed. We waited a few moments, watching as Ava and Sara 'appeared' from nowhere and walked away. Using my X-Ray vision, I managed to find the door to the Waverider and sneak on board. We had only a few minutes to get the device and get out. Katie waited outside as a look out for Sara and I went in, speeding into the lab, where I found a massive store room of spare devices, the Legends were always breaking the Waverider so there were lots of spares. It was surprisingly easy to find a way home, I guess it helps when you know people who regularly travel through time and space. Having found what I needed, I flew out of the ship picking Katie up on the way and flew back to her house.

"A little warning would be nice next time." Katie laughed brushing her hair with her fingers as I put her down in the living room. 

"Sorry..."

"You got to go flying?! No fair! I want a go." Nicole shouted.

"I'll take you when we get to Earth 38." I laugh, looking around at everyone it was clear they all wanted a go too. "I'll take everyone when we get to Earth 38."

"I don't know why they want too, it's not as fun as I looks." Katie says, 'shivering' with fear. Everyone laughed before the room returned to silence. 

"So...did you get it?" Chyler asked after a few moments.

"Yup, its right here." I say taking the device from my pocket and waving it about.

"What happens now?" Azie asks. 

"I just set what Earth I want to go to, and where I would like the portal to open and press this button." I say, setting it up whilst I explained it. The portal opened seconds later, and everyone stood in shock.

"Okay I am officially impressed." Melissa laughed.

"And you weren't before? She is literally an alien." Azie joked.

"I guess. Before I go through any portal, I'd like to now where I am going to end up." Melissa asked laughing.

"The DEO kryptonite training room, no one ever goes down there, so its the safest place to start. I've been missing so Alex likely has people watching my apartment. This way you can see a bit of the city before Alex drags me in for questioning." I laughed explaining the answer but also fearing Alex and her questions.

"So...are we ready to go?" Katie asked looking towards the portal and then me.

"Whenever you are." I say holding Katie's hand. 

"Let's go!" Nicole said grabbing Azie's hand, Azie then grabbed Chyler's hand, who then grabbed Melissa's hand, all of them being pulled through the portal by Nicole excitedly running through. 

I chuckled at Nicole and her antics, letting go of Katie's hand, I walk over and pick up everyone's bags.

"Is she always that fearless?" I ask turning to look at Katie who had walked up next to me. 

"Most of the time yes." Katie laughed.

"I'll have to watch her then. You ready?"

"No, but I have you, what's the worst that can happen?" Katie laughed walking through the portal and pulling me with her.

The moment Katie and I stepped through the portal we were met with blaring sirens and the kryptonite emitters activating. I feel to the ground in pain, the emitters where set a lot higher than they normally were. Katie knelt down beside me, holding me unsure what to do. 

"What happened?" I ask in between painful breaths.

"When we came through everything was fine, then suddenly the alarms started going off and what I'm assuming are the kryptonite emitters fired up." Melissa explained.

Before I could ask another question, the door swung open violently...

"KARA ZOR-EL! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! YOU'VE BEEN GONE DAYS! YOU LITERALLY DISAPPEARED OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!" Alex shouted storming in a pulling my into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry............can you turn off the emitters? I'll explain everything when I can breathe." I say coughing and groaning in pain.

"Oh shit! Sorry Kara, they were a safety thing, we didn't want you to leave again." Alex said tapping a button on her suit and turning the emitters off.

"We?" I asked confused as to who Alex was referring to.

"Yes, we, Lena and I have been...."

"LENA?" Katie and I shout in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little filler chapter.

Why was Alex talking about Lena as if she was alive? She couldn't be, no one could have survived a building falling on top of them.

"Yes, Lena. Kara are you okay? Who is this....? Who are they?" Alex asked turning to face Katie and noticing everyone else.

"This is Katie, and they are Nicole, Azie, Chyler and Melissa. They are some friends I made on Earth 48." I say introducing everyone.

"So that's where you've been...Lena is going to me so angry." Alex says appearing physical scared herself.

"Lena's dead, shes not going to be anything." I say sadly looking at Alex confused.

"I'm certainly not dead, and I am very angry." Said a voice entering the room behind Alex.

"Lena?" I say realising who it was.

"Kara" Lena said angrily walking towards me. Katie slowly stepped in front of me, as if to protect me from Lena.

"Lena is it? I don't how you are alive, Kara was certain you were dead, but you need to calm down. I know you are angry, there is probably I LOT of things you need to say but now is not the right time." Katie said trying to calm Lena down.

The whole thing was very weird to watch, but I'm glad Katie stepped in, the way Lena was coming at me, it was like she was going to hit me and I was still gaining my powers back so it would definitely hurt.

"I don't know who you are or why you look like me but I don't want to talk to Kara right now and you seem to know what's happened so I will talk to you. Alex can you take everyone else out of here. I need to speak with....?"

"Katie"

"I need to speak with Katie"

"Of course Lena, you might not want to talk to Kara but I certainly do." Alex said marching over to me, grabbing me arm and pulling me out of the room. Everyone else grabbed there bags and followed behind quietly. This is definitely to the experience they were expecting but at least it will be one they never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little filler chapter, there will be a full chapter soon. So.......Lena is alive.....and shes met Katie..............Lets see how that goes shall we..............................................................................................................I'm sorry please don't hate me.


	14. Chapter 14

Lena's POV:

Alex had left the room with Kara and the others. I didn't know who they were or why they looked like my friends but I assume it has something to do with the multiverse. I had overheard Kara talking about being on Earth 48. Now I was just left with Katie, which is an interesting experience as it is like looking in a mirror. 

"I know you are angry with Kara but you have to know she didn't stay away for no reason." Katie said finally breaking the silence.

"I don't understand why she left in the first place. We won and she just flew off a disappeared." I said sitting down on the bench, something told me this was going to become a story. 

"She thought you were dead Lena. She watched as a building fell on you. How was she to know you were still alive?" Katie said sitting down next to me.

"She did? That's why she left? I was fine, I had a protective suit on. It took awhile to dig me out but I was fine."

"But she didn't no that. All she knew was that a building had fallen on you and that you were most likely dead. When she crashed into my driveway, she was so broken. You should have seen the way she looked at me, the hurt." Katie said looking at me, with an expression I couldn't work out.

"I guess I should have told her about the suit, but there is plenty of things she should have told me."

"So you know about the secret now?" Katie asked unsure what she should say.

"Of course I do, its hard to miss with everything that has happened."

"Are you mad at her?" Katie asked.

"Of course I'm angry with her, but I've missed her..."

"She has missed you, there not been a day where she hasn't talked about you. She is completely head over heels in love with you, she was completely broken. I've only known her for a short time but I bet you any money, she is sat there right now thinking about you."

"She's in love with me?!" I asked shocked.

"Of course thats what you are focusing on. Look Lena, it wasn't my place to say anything, but I guess I already have. Of course Kara is in love with you, who wouldn't be? You're Lena Luthor, more people love you than you think." Katie laughed a little. 

"How do I know I can trust you? You could be lying about Kara." I ask.

"What reason would I have to lie? Besides I know what its like to be in love with your best friend, Kara is definitely in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it such a short chapter, I just have no inspiration at the moment. If you have any ideas what should happen next, le me know. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Lena's POV:

"I think I may have already known that, I just didn't want to believe it. It makes hating her a lot harder." I sighed looking at Katie, I was going to question her about being in love with her best friend, but I thought it polite to wait, I don't know the woman that well, though I have an idea as to who the friend might be. 

"Then don't hate her. Believe me I know why you would want to, it wasn't even real for me and even I felt betrayed, but you love her. No matter what you think , or what you've been told, deep down you know the real reason she kept it from you. Its not because she doesn't trust you, or because she wanted to make a joke out of you. She lied to protect you. She's seen the danger you are put in just walking down the street, because of your last name. She knows the danger you'd be in if you knew. The target on your back is big enough as it, she didn't want to make it bigger, she is worried soon all you'll be to anyone is a target, a way of getting to her." Katie tried to explain.

"I know th..." 

"And she was being selfish..." Katie interrupted. 

"She wa..."

"Will you stop talking and let me finish? I DON'T THINK YOU REALIZE! Kara did it to protect you, but she was also selfish. You were the only one who didn't want her to be someone else, something else... Even Alex treated her differently because of what she could do, and where she came from. She didn't mean to obviously, but she did, and Kara knew that. Everyone loves Supergirl. Everyone treats Supergirl differently, even the ones who know the secret. You were different, you didn't care much for Supergirl, obviously you were grateful she saved you when she did, but that was it. YOU chose Kara. When everyone else, even family chose Supergirl, YOU CHOSE KARA! You allowed her to be herself, her true self. The person you got to see, wasn't Supergirl, it wasn't even Kara Danvers, it was Kara Zor-El. YOU got to see the most raw and unfiltered version of Kara, something no one else has seen. She got to be nothing more than herself with you and you didn't expect anything less. She didn't want to lose that, she didn't want to lose the only chance she has had to be herself since arriving on Earth. It was selfish, but she feared if you know you would expect her to be different, you would want Supergirl, that you would look at her differently. Supergirl is what she can do...Kara is who she is." Katie asked looking at me slowly.

"I..."

"So answer me this Lena...now you know...will you still want Kara, the real Kara? Katie interrupted again.

"You know Katie, you talk a lot, and you know a lot about Kara. But to answer you question...of course I will still want Kara. I don't think there is a version of me that doesn't want Kara. You being a good example." 

"Excuse me?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed, you love her."

"I don't...I mean...of course I love Kara who doesn't...but not like that." Katie stuttered. 

"Not Kara, the other woman, the one that looked like Kara. If you are your Earth's version of me, I'm guessing she is a version of Kara. Don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at her as she was leaving with Alex, my guess is she is the friend you were talking about." I say nudging her slightly.

"Oh, you mean Melissa. You'd be right, but its different with her, she's married. I had a chance once and I lost it. You still have a chance though Lena, don't lose it."

"I'm sorry about Melissa, if it make you feel any better, I also saw the way she looked at you, she may be married but she still loves you, even if its not the same way you'd like. I promise you Katie I intend to make the best of the chance I have been given."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it soo short, I've lost all inspiration for everything in doing.


	16. Chapter 16

Lena's POV:

"Thank you for talking to me Katie. I needed to know all that, but I couldn't have spoken to Kara just yet." 

"You're welcome Lena. I know it was hard for you to hear. I hope things work out for the both of you." Katie chuckled lightly.

"I hope the people in your life know how lucky they are to have you."

"Likewise" Katie smiled whilst standing to walk away. "I'm going to go and find the girls, you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, could you send...Melissa in please. I'd like to talk to her."

"Sure, if I can find her, I have no idea where I am going." Katie chuckled waving goodbye and heading out the door.

I sat on my own for awhile thinking about things, thinking about what I was going to say to Melissa, about what I was eventually going to say to Kara. Soon the door opened and in walked Melissa, my heart jumped for a moment, her and Kara were incredibly similar, it was scary but also fascinating. 

"Hello, Lena, you wanted to see me?" Melissa said walking in and sitting down next to me, but keeping her distance.

"I won't bite you don't have to sit so far away. Yes I wanted to talk to you about Katie." I chuckled watching as the blonde squirmed in her seat.

"Katie? I thought you would want to talk about Kara." Melissa said confused.

"Katie and I have talked plenty about Kara. I want to know about you and Katie. How come you aren't together? You clearly love each other." 

"That's very forward of you Miss Luthor. Of course I love Katie, but I can't be with her. I'm married, and I love Chris, he is safe." Melissa replied awkwardly.

"Something tells me thats the only reason you married him, because he is safe. I've learn a lot of things in my short life, but the one thing I really know is you should never settle for safe. You have to do things that are out of your comfort zone, safe is boring. Safe is not what you love, its what you think you want, or what you think you deserve. I know nothing about this Chris, but I have met Katie and I have seen the way you look at her. You may love Chris, but you crave Katie. I can't tell you how to live your life, but I think you are making a mistake..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO HATE PLEASE! I like Chris and have nothing against him, it just doesn't work with the fic. Also sorry its short, I'm trying to at least give you something, but I'm really having a hard time at the moment.


	17. Chapter 17

Kara's POV: 

Katie arrived back from talking to Lena, she wouldn't tell me what happened but she seem a little off, she wasn't her normal happy self, something had happened, but Katie never pushed me to talk about things so I would not do the same to her. If she wanted to tell me she would. Katie told everyone that Lena wished to speak to Melissa, it was odd, but Lena always had her reason for everything. Melissa looked scared, which is understandable. She went anyway.

"Your description of Lena is scarily accurate. She seems intense but really she a big softy isn't she?" Katie laughed walking over to me. Alex had taken Melissa's absence as an opportunity to take the girls on a tour of the DEO, I think she also realized I would be next on Lena's list. 

"Yeah she is...how was your talk? What did she say?" I asked nervously.

"It was good, to be honest with you she didn't get the chance to say much, but what she did say fills me with hope. I think you two will be fine, she really loves you Kara." Katie said sitting down sadly. 

"Oh...why do I feel like thats not a good thing?" I asked sitting down next to her. 

"Sorry Kara, of course it's a good thing. She just said something that made me think, now I'm not sure what to do." 

"Is it about Mel?" I asked nervously not wanting to upset Katie.

"Is it that obvious?" Katie chuckle lighting.

"I've seen the way you look at each other, I'm not blind, I know love when I see it." I say pulling her in for a hug.

"It's crazy really, you and Lena, Melissa and I, maybe really are destined to always find each other." Katie laughed as if remembering something.

"Yeah I guess it is...what's so funny?" I asked chuckled.

"Melissa said once that Kara and Lena were always going to find each other, even if they had to cross the multiverse to do so, it was back when Kara was going to go missing and Lena was going to find her, the idea got scrapped but its kind of ironic now." Katie explained between chuckles.

"The world works in mysterious ways." I laughed. 

We sat in silence for awhile, enjoying the comfort the other provided. I couldn't help but feel for Katie, I don't know what I would do if Lena was with someone else. I definitely couldn't work so intimately with her. I need Lena to forgive me, but Katie is more important than my own feelings, I need her to be happy. 

"Kara? You're doing that thinking face that is both incredibly cute and concerning. What's going on in the SUPER mind of yours?" Katie said nudging my gently.

"Whilst I appreciate the pun, and the compliment, I am not able to disclose such information." 

"Why not Miss Danvers? Is it something important? Or should I say someone?" 

"Actually Ms McGrath, I was thinking about you."

"Is that so Miss Danvers? Why are you thinking about me?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to be happy...wait thats not what I meant...I know you are already happy, but I want you to happy, I can tell that the whole thing with Melissa weighs on your heart, and I wish there was something I could do. You've helped my so much, you even traveled through the multiverse just to help me. I want to do something for you...to take your mind off of Melissa." I rambled slightly before being cut of by a kiss on my cheek.

"You are too cute, how about we go back to your apartment, the girls will be fine with Alex" Katie said smirking.

"As you wish Ms McGrath." I say standing and holding out a hand. 


	18. Chapter 18

Kara's POV:

"What's the plan now? Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked as I let Katie and I into my apartment.

"Oh, Kara I thought you would have caught on by now, my intention is not to watch a film." Katie said smirking and slowly taking off her jacket.

"Katie...I don't know what to say..." I stuttered realising what she was referring to.

"Oh you should see your face, I'm joking." Katie laughed, "well kind of..." she whispered forgetting I could hear her.

"You...uhhh...thats mean." I laughed shrugging of her comment. 

"Well, I have played a few...questionable characters, some of the evil must have set in." Katie laughed sitting down on my couch.

"Ahhh yes, Morgana, she was a particularly mean character, she was hot though."

"Well thank you, I had my moments, didn't I?" Katie laughed.

"You definitely do, like what was that with your jacket, were you trying to kill me?" I asked jokingly fanning myself.

"My, My Miss Danvers you certainly have become more confident about want you like." Katie chuckled nudging my shoulder lightly.

"I guess I realized there is no reason to hide how I feel about anything. I'm much more confident about who I am, and who I love." I replied standing, collecting a bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen.

"So are you going to tell her then?" 

"Lena? Yes I am, clearly I've got out of having to tell her one secret, so I guess I have to tell her." I chuckled slightly.

"Yeah you did get away with the whole 'super' secret didn't you? That's a good thing though, why do you seem so sad?" Katie asked taking a sip of her wine and leaning back onto the couch.

"Its not that easy, I love her, of course I do, but I thought she was dead. I grieved, I moved on..."

"Oh, you're worried you don't love her as much as you thought you did?"

"No, I'm worried that, I might love you MORE than I thought I did." I say nervously playing with my glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very small little chapter to fill the space before my next update.


	19. Chapter 19

KARA'S POV:

"Kara? What did you just say?" Katie asked confused,

"I said, I'm worried I might love you MORE than I thought I did." I repeated,

"Oh thats good for a moment I thought you said you loved me." Katie says clearly not understanding what I just said,

"Ummm...."

"Wait! That is what you said isn't it? Kara...you can't love me." Katie said reaching for my hand.

"I know, but I do, I know I shouldn't and that its wrong, but it also feels right. It feel like you understand me, that you don't judge me, that no matter what you will always be there. You feel real and safe. With you its like being with..."

"Like being with Lena. You don't love me Kara, I just remind you of Lena sometimes, thats why you think you love me like that. I remind you of the person you do love and you are confusing your feelings." Katie explained.

"How do you know that?" I asked still unsure.

"Because I've been doing the same thing, every time we've shared a moment, or you've made me laugh, or you've done something both unintentionally funny and or hot, I have been selfishly thinking of someone else." Katie explained sadly 

"Oh, I understand now. I guess we are both pretty messed up."

"Yes, I guess we are, but its nothing we can't fix, at least not for you." Katie chuckled sadly.

"You could still make things work too."

"No I've lost my chance Kara, Melissa has Chris and I need to accept that. Lena however, as much as she doesn't want to admit it is still waiting for you, so go, whilst you have the chance." Katie said pushing my slightly.

"You think I should go talk to Lena?"

"Yes I do, but before you do, can you bring the girls back here, otherwise I feel we might loose them the Alex." Katie laughed.

As requested I flew and picked up the girls from the DEO, leaving them to settle in and watch a film in my apartment before finally going to talk to Lena. Lena was no longer at the DEO, at first I flew to L-Corp but she wasn't there either. She'd gone home. I floated gently outside her balcony, waiting for the right moment and attempting to calm myself. In my panicked state I hadn't even noticed Lena come outside.

"Kara, what are you doing?" Lena chuckled slightly gesturing towards me and what could only be described as pacing in mid air.

"Oh, I came to see you, I think we need to talk but I'm a little nervous." I say blurting out the last bit.

"I've noticed, I'd know that face anywhere, its the same look you had that first day in my office, and the first time we went to lunch, in fact you often have that face on, do I make you nervous?" Lena asked smirking slightly and raising an eyebrow. 

"You do when you do that!" I blurted out, turning bright red.

"Good to know. Tell me Supergirl, are you going to hover there all night or would you like to come in?" Lena asked raising her eyebrow once again.

Slowly as if not to hurt the floor I landed on the balcony next to Lena.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you Kara." Lena said looking off into the distance. Without thinking I quickly turned her and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought you were dead, I thought I'd lost you forever, I...I love you Lena, and I should have told you before, but I'm telling you now. Lena Luthor, I am in love with you." I cried into Lena's shoulder.

"Kara Danvers, how do you do it?" Lena chuckled.

"How do I do what?" I asked pulling away from the hug and wiping the few tears that had fallen.

"I wanted so much to hate you, after finding out your secret, after you disappeared for what seemed like no reason, but here you are stood right in front of me, and I look at you without a trace of hate anywhere. How could I hate you, I love you to much for that." Lena smiled happily whilst walking back inside.

"What wait was that last part?" I laughed following her inside.

"I know you heard me, or is that super hearing of yours messing up?" Lena laughed sitting down on her couch.

"I heard you, I just wanted to hear you say it again" I chuckled sitting down on the couch next to Lena.

"Kara Danvers, you may be in love with me, but I am 'super' in love with you." Lena laughed putting extra emphasis on the 'super'.

"You know for a super genius, you're an idiot." I laughed.

"Only for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its super short but its better than nothing haha.


End file.
